Fire
by Innyscent
Summary: Love, like fire, burned. Oneshot, RLSB


Warning: contains slash (boy/boy love). If this upsets/offends/disgusts you, hit the back button.

Disclaimer: I don't own, yadda yadda.

Story time!

* * *

Firelight flickered and danced, casting playful shadows on the common room walls and lining nearby faces with a bright orange glow. One face in particular was staring into the twisting flames, grey eyes pensive as he tried not to think too hard about the boy beside him, and how close they were, and how he wanted oh-so-much just to _touch_ him...

Remus, for his part, was almost oblivious to Sirius' presence; he had his nose buried in a book, and the words demanded his full attention.

"I'm going to bed," James said with a yawn from across the room, rolling up a piece of parchment.

"Me too," Peter piped up, jumping to his feet.

"'Night," Sirius said absently.

"'Night." James headed towards the boys' dormitory, Peter close behind; now Remus and Sirius were the only two in the common room.

Sirius returned his gaze to the fire, and thought that comparing love to those dancing flames made perfect sense. Love, like fire, burned hot and bright and powerful; it was beautiful and dangerous, and it hurt.

That was how he felt, anyway; he'd heard plenty about how wonderful love was, how amazing, how absolutely _happy_ it was supposed to make you feel. Well, Sirius wasn't happy, and nothing was wonderful. He was in love with his (male) best friend – had been, for some months now – and all he wanted was for it to just go away.

Movement at his side, and the sound of a book closing, drew Sirius's attention; he turned to face Remus, who was studying him with a steady gaze, the book now on a nearby table.

"Sirius," he said quietly, "what's up?"

"What?" Sirius asked in a confused, weary voice. He didn't have the energy to pretend, not anymore. He was so sick of the longing.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Come on, Sirius, you know exactly _what_. You've been absurdly quiet all night, frowning and sighing and moping and carrying on. I'm your friend, Sirius. You can tell me anything."

_But not everything._ "It's nothing," Sirius muttered, looking away from that intense gaze.

"Sirius..." Remus' voice was a soft whisper. "Padfoot. Please. I hate seeing you like this."

Sirius stared at the floor, then at the fire, then finally dragged his eyes to Remus'. "Have you ever been in love?" he asked softly. Maybe if he approached the matter indirectly, Remus wouldn't see the truth.

"Oh, Sirius," he sighed. "Let me guess: You've gone and fallen in love with someone who doesn't love you back."

Remus was far too perceptive.

"Well, maybe it'll serve you right. Now you know how all your fangirls feel." Remus grinned, and, caught up in the beauty of that smile, Sirius could only stare, and hate himself for his racing pulse and fluttering heart and thoughts of Remus that didn't ever, ever go away.

"Who is it, then?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius blinked, and breathed, and tried to remember their conversation. "I...er...no one. I mean – "

"I get it. You're not going to tell." Remus grinned. "I'll guess, then. What house?"

"Er...Gryffindor."

Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "It's not Lily, is it?"

"No." Sirius grinned suddenly. "Maybe I should tell James that it is, eh? I wonder what he'd do."

"He'd tear you limb from limb, and don't try to change the subject. Hair colour?"

"Brown – light brown. Tawny." Sirius wondered if he was giving away too much.

"Hmm." Remus frowned. "Eyes?"

"Amber." He _was_ giving away too much, and all of a sudden he didn't care. Maybe..._maybe_...it would be better if Remus knew.

"It's not Erin, is it? No, her eyes are blue. What about skin colour?" Remus still seemed completely clueless, and Sirius now knew he wanted Remus to figure it out, because he was tired of hiding and hurting.

And so, slowly, he reached out and took one of Remus' hands in both of his own, ignoring the werewolf's sharply indrawn breath. "Yours," he replied softly, lightly tracing circles on the back of Remus' hand.

Remus stared at their hands as if he were seeing them for the first time, his eyes wide. He said nothing, the expression on his face a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"You forgot to ask the most important question," Sirius remarked, watching Remus' face carefully. "Am I in love with a girl, or a boy?"

"Sirius, I..." Remus – articulate, well-spoken Remus – was lost for words.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Sirius whispered, acutely aware that Remus hadn't pulled his hand away.

Remus looked up at him, amber eyes on fire. He leaned forward suddenly and pressed his lips to Sirius' in a light, tentative kiss, pulling away almost immediately. "I – I love you too," he whispered, his breath fluttering over Sirius' face.

"What? But you never – why didn't you say anything?" Sirius demanded, his heart pounding.

"I didn't think you returned my feelings." Remus lifted his free hand to trace the line of Sirius' jaw. "I love you," he said again, grinning, and his eyes shone so bright that Sirius grinned back, and leaned in for another kiss.

From the fire, sparks flew.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought.


End file.
